


talking bodies

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [12]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble Collection, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, once again i don't write smut lmao, so idk what you wanna call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: just give me horny eliot rubbing up against lucas at a party until he just can’t wait and lifts him up and carries him to bedprompt: eluuuuu socializing and eliot’s jusr rubbing up on lulu making him flustered till he takes him to thr closet to deal with it





	talking bodies

Eliott didn’t really want to go to the party tonight. He’d worked all morning, helped Lucas study in the afternoon, and so by the time night came around he was already feeling the full weight of the day on his shoulders. He was going to tell Lucas no - he had every intention of sitting tonight out - but when Lucas came out of the bedroom dressed up to go party with the boys, he knew he’d changed his mind. He wasn’t wearing anything particularly fancy - just his grey “Romance” hoodie and black skinny jeans - but something about it was stirring up a multitude of things within Eliott. He looked both delicate and mischievous tonight. Lucas was planning on pulling an all-nighter with the boys and the idea of Lucas partying it up, looking as alluring as he did, caused a twinge of jealousy to run through Eliott’s body. Surely Lucas would want company, and so he decided to tag along after all.

They ended up going to multiple parties rather than just the one Eliott was expecting, but he didn’t really mind. They were both dancing, taking shots every now and then, and simply enjoying the atmosphere. When Lucas drank, he became less stiff with his dancing. His arms were practically rippling like water. He had a smile plastered on his face as he let the music travel up and down the length of his body. Eliott was going to sit back and enjoy the view, but he had gotten fed up with watching Lucas dance with everyone else but him. He didn’t mind it initially - Lucas should be able to dance freely and openly - but Eliott couldn’t lie to himself and say that he didn’t like the idea of other people’s hands on Lucas’s body. They’d never established what was okay and what was not, and so Eliott decided to take initiative and draw lines in the sand.

 

Eliott pushed past a sea of people dancing against one another, bodies bumping chaotically throughout the venue, and eventually found himself in front of Lucas. Lucas didn’t register him initially - too busy dancing with an unknown girl that had her arms around his neck. Eliott cleared his throat and placed his hand on Lucas’s shoulder - prompting Lucas to crane his neck and look up. Lucas’s eyes were wide and glassed over, but they softened at the sight in front of him. A smile started to break onto his face as he threw himself against Eliott. Eliott caught him and wrapped both arms around Lucas’s waist - quickly realizing that his arms were now the only thing keeping his boyfriend from tumbling over in the mass crowd of people.

“I’ve missed you!” Lucas exclaimed, burying his head further into Eliott’s chest. Eliott smiled and let his chin rest on top of Lucas’s head. Lucas loved when he did that - it made him feel safe and protected. For Eliott, on the other hand, it made him feel strong and confident. He could keep people safe and loved, and he proved it everyday with Lucas.

“Oh, did you really?” Eliott didn’t move his position although he could tell that Lucas wanted to look back up at him. Still, he kept Lucas pressed against his chest. “You were dancing with all those people. Looked like you were having fun if you asked me.”

Lucas scoffed. “Yeah,” His word was comically drawn out. “But it would have been more fun with you.” He started swaying against the taller boy, and so Eliott let their bodies move side to side. They stayed like that for a while, mindlessly moving back and forth out of sync with the music but in sync with each other, until Lucas huffed and decided to turn himself over. Lucas’s back was pressed against Eliott’s chest as Eliott brought his arms around tightly in order to hold Lucas.

 

The music switched up and changed into something more upbeat and deep - the music pulsating throughout everyone’s veins. Eliott had only drank a couple of times throughout the night but even he felt himself loosen up due to the combination of alcohol and good music. Lucas started dancing with motivation behind every move. Eliott felt the shorter boy lean back into him and shift his weight. Eliott grabbed onto Lucas’s waist with both hands and guided his hips as they swayed to the beat of the music. Eliott couldn’t help but smile, realizing how carefree they both felt in this moment, as he let himself move along to the music as well.

Lucas threw his head back and let it rest on Eliott’s shoulder, leaving enough room for Eliott to cup the back of Lucas’s neck and place a small kiss near his cheek. It was an awkward position, but it left Lucas so open and free. In this moment, Eliott realized just how much he wanted Lucas. He planted a series of small kisses on the exposed skin Lucas was presenting him with. He saw Lucas smile out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he felt an immense pressure as Lucas brought his hips back even further - flat against Eliott. Eliott let out an involuntary sigh before bringing his lips up to Lucas’s ear.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The hand cupping Lucas’s neck began playing in his hair, scrunching it up. Lucas let out a noise that Eliott had never heard before. It was soft but filled with desire - a mixture of a chuckle and a moan. It filled Eliott’s senses.

“Me? I’m not doing anything.” Lucas said as he turned around and faced Eliott once again. When Eliott looked down at him, his eyes were darkened. He forced himself to remember that he was in a public space, though the thought wasn’t helping as much as he had hoped. Lucas brought a leg up and in between Eliott’s - forcing them closer. Eliott thought he might die if Lucas moved any more.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” The leg Lucas was hoisting up made small movements up and down Eliott’s.

“I promise I’ll finish this.” Lucas’s words were quiet, but Eliott heard them clear as day. Eliott made the executive decision that the current situation would need to be remedied elsewhere, and so he grabbed Lucas’s hand and led them down a hallway and into a bathroom. As soon as the stall locked shut, Eliott’s hands roamed Lucas’s body. Lucas, still in shock from the change in atmosphere, let Eliott explore. His head was resting on the wall of the bathroom stall, his mouth slightly open and smiling, and his eyes were closed.

The party must go on, and so it did. Without their presence, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmeccchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
